DL Drama CD, Love Blood
Blood, Love & Sweat ist eine DL Drama CD mit allen Sakamaki-Brüdern. Die CD wurde in Japan am 10. August 2012 veröffentlicht. Übersetzung: Track 4: Sucked love on the veranda, where vou can see the seaside (Shu) Shu: Ah… Wie ich gedacht habe, man kann von dieser Veranda das Meer und den Mond mit einem einzigen Blick sehen… Ich verstehe… Reiji hat keinen Sinn für solche Dinge… Oi du, warte einen Moment. Komm her. Setz dich neben mich. Hm? Du möchtest in dein Zimmer zurück? Wen interessiert das? Kannst du aufhören dich zu beschweren? Shu: Hm? Hey, bist du etwa gelaufen, weil du so schwitzt? Deine Haare kleben an deinem Hals wegen dem Schweiß. Ah, das ist gut. Der Geruch des Meeres und deines Blutes vermischen sich miteinander… Hey…kannst du mich nicht verführen? Weil ich etwas anderes rieche als Schweiß und es riecht süß. Du möchtest, dass ich an dir sauge? Wenn es dir unmöglich ist verführerisch zu sein…es ist zwar mühsam aber…möchtest du, dass ich dich küsse, um dich in Stimmung zu bringen? Shu: Nh… Ahahaha…so leicht zu verstehen… Dein Gesicht sieht aus als würde es schmelzen. Also wenn ich das mit dir mache, willst du mich doch. Du bist ehrlich. Auf mich zu klettern und mich so zu küssen… Wie ich dachte, du bist hergekommen, um diese Dinge mit mir zu machen. Es ist nutzlos, es zu leugnen. Versuch nicht zu widerstehen. Es ist so mühsam… Shu: Du möchtest den süßen Schmerz, wenn Fänge dich durchstoßen… und die Freude, ausgesaugt zu werden…nicht wahr? Streck deine Hand aus. Wenn ich dich am Hals beiße, kann ich deinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen. Hier, sieh mir genau zu, wie ich dein Blut sauge. Wie immer, dein Blut schmeckt am Besten. Haha, wo soll ich als nächstes zubeißen? Führe die Stelle, an der ich dich als nächstes beißen, soll an meinen Mund. Komm schon, wo ist sie? Kannst du es nicht sagen? Shu: Gut, nicht dass es mich wirklich kümmern würde. Ich weiß, wo du mich haben möchtest, wenn ich dir nur ins Gesicht sehe. Deine Brust… richtig? Komm schon, lockere deine Kleidung. Hm… Es ist nicht so schlimm, dass du ehrlich bist… Du bist so eine lüsterne Frau geworden… öffnest selbst deine Kleidung und drückst deine Brust nach vorne… Deine Haut ist jetzt ganz feucht und fühlt sich gut an den Händen an… Komm näher zu mir. Shu: Dein Blut strömt allmählich in meinen Mund…Ich fange aus irgendeinem Grund zu schwitzen an…Obwohl wir so nahe am Meer sind, ist es heiß…Oder vielleicht ist dein Blut so heiß, dass es mich erhitzt. Wo möchtest du, dass ich dich als nächstes beiße? Haa, Es ist mir zu anstrengend, dich nochmal zu fragen. Ich werde dich wieder in die Brust beißen. Shu: Deine Haare kleben an deiner Haut. Es ist ärgerlich. Nächstes Mal binde sie hoch. So kann ich dich leichter beißen. Hier, komm näher mit deinen Ohren. Ich werde sie beißen. Sie sind rot und heiß… Das Blut läuft von deinem Ohr über deinen Hals… Aha…Ich werde dich noch blutüberströmter machen. Ich denke, es sieht sehr erotisch aus, wenn das Mondlicht auf deinen blutüberströmten Körper scheint… Shu: Jetzt fühle ich mich wirklich wie im Sommer, weil wir von unserem gegenseitigen Schweiß und deinem Blut nass werden. Diese Jahreszeit ist heiß und anstrengend, aber ich fühle mich aufgeregt, weil ich etwas Wilderes als sonst mache. Es ist nicht schlecht. Nun, wo möchtest du, dass ich dich als nächstes beiße? Wie wäre es, wenn du es mir sagst? Den Hals? Der Standartplatz… Ist okay für mich. Komm schon, komm näher zu mir. Aber bevor wir anfangen, zieh meine Kleidung aus. Shu: Die Kleidung ist heiß und nervig. Das braucht dir nicht peinlich sein, also beeil dich. Hier, fühl meinen Körper. Ich schwitze, richtig? Meine Körpertemperatur ist angestiegen, nachdem ich dein Blut getrunken habe. Ahaha, dein Gesicht ist rot. Das ist lustig. Konzentriere dich mehr. Denke nur daran, wie ich dein Blut trinke. Unterhalte mich noch mehr… Sieht so aus, als würde es eine lange Nacht werden… Track 6: Sucked love at the shadows of the seashore rocks (Subaru) ''Subaru: Ah? Was machst du? Ein Feuerwerk? Alleine? Huh, das hört sich langweilig an. Fühlst du dich nicht einsam, wenn du ganz alleine ein Feuerwerk machst? Macht man sowas nicht normalerweise mit jemandem zusammen? Ah? Warum gibst du mir plötzlich eine Rakete in die Hand? Willst du mir damit sagen, dass wir das gemeinsam machen sollen? Tch, so nervig. Ich möchte hier bleiben und mir den Vollmond ansehen, alleine. Also mach das fertig und dann verschwinde. Subaru: Was? "Lass mich es fertig machen, es sind ohnehin nicht mehr viele Raketen da?" Tch, so eine Nervensäge… Okay, gib eine her. Ich bin schneller als du, nicht wahr? Ja ja, ich muss sie hier anzünden. Ernsthaft, was ist das? Komm schon, zünde es an. So dumm. Es wäre besser gewesen dieses große Feuerwerk am Himmel zu betrachten. Oi, was zur Hölle…? Noch eine? Warum tue ich das? Es ist so nervig… Huh…wie ich gedacht habe, es ist so langweilig. Ist es für dich nicht stressig, sich sowas anzusehen? Ah~, Ich hör damit auf. Warum sollte ich weiterhin sowas närrisches tun? Beeil dich und wirf sie weg. Subaru: Außerdem…ist es viel besser mit mir zu spielen, ist das nicht offensichtlich? Du hast gerade nicht viel an, nicht wahr? Deine Beine so zu zeigen… Ich weiß nicht ob es daran liegt, weil du verschwitzt bist, aber der Geruch deines Blutes verbreitet sich… Komm schon…lass mich dein Blut saugen. Ngh…! Was ist das, warum versuchst du zu widerstehen?! "Was wenn jemand kommt?" Ha, als ob jemand an einen Ort wie diesen kommen würde. Wenn du nicht gesehen werden möchtest, versuch eben nicht zu laut zu sein. Es ist zwar enttäuschend, nicht deine Stimme hören zu können... Ngh…wie lange möchtest du dich noch wehren? Sei gehorsam!! Subaru: "Es ist dunkel und gruselig?" Tch, wen interessiert das!? Mögen es Frauen nicht im Dunkeln zu sein? Ist es nicht gut? Das Mondlicht ist genug. Ich färbe deine weiße, transparente Haut purpurrot… Hmph. Wovor hast du Angst? Ist es erschreckend mit mir alleine in der Dunkelheit zu sein? Hehehe… Wenn du möchtest, dass ich erschreckend bin…Ich kann so sein, das weißt du? Subaru: Zum Beispiel …kann ich das machen! Und deine Kleidung zerreißen…Ich kann dich komplett nackt machen. Haha, hast du dich erschrocken? Gut, jetzt wo ich deine Kleidung zerrissen habe, werde ich dich in die Brust beißen… Nghm…nh….nm…ah… Scheiße, ich werde dich dazu zwingen deinen Mund zu öffnen… Oi, schau genau so. Nm…ch… Oi, öffne deinen Mund. Subaru: Lass mich deine Stimme hören. Tch, wenn du so zögerst und ihn nicht öffnest…wie ist es, wenn ich das mache? Wie das…ich lecke jeden Teil deines Körpers… Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere liebst du es von deinem Nacken bis zu deinem Ohr geleckt zu werden, richtig? Hehe, endlich hast du deinen Mund geöffnet. Ha…ich höre deine schöne Stimme. Es ist gut…diese Stimme erregt mich… Subaru: Ah? Mein Schweiß tropft auf deinen Körper? Hehe, ist das nicht gut? Nimm ihn dankbar an… Du schwitzt auch und verströmst einen Duft der mich verrückt macht … Ngh…ah… Heb eines von deinen Beinen an. Ich möchte deinen Innenschenkel. Haha, das ist es… Es ist gut, um ehrlich zu sein. Subaru: Du wehrst dich ja gar nicht mehr, bedeutet das, dass dich meine Fänge schwindelig gemacht haben? Menschliche Frauen scheinen durch den Vollmond sexuell erregt zu werden. Ich weiß nicht, ob das tatsächlich stimmt…aber wenn ich mir dich so ansehe… könnte es wahr sein. Hm? Dir ist heiß? Das kommt daher, dass dein Körper erhitzt wurde .Daran ist nicht der Sommer schuld. Von Fängen gebissen zu werden macht es, dass das Blut schneller durch deinen Körper zirkuliert. Hm? Was ist das? Dir laufen Tränen über die Wangen. Fühlt es sich nicht gut an? Subaru: Du scheinst die süße Freude zu genießen, die ich dir gebe. Du bist so süchtig nach dieser Freude, dass du nicht mehr ohne mich leben kannst. Nicht wahr? Hehe, dann werde ich dich eben nochmal beißen, ganz wie du wünscht. Tief und immer tiefer. Ich durchstoße deinen Hals mit meinen Fängen. Haa… Subaru: Gib mir mehr und mehr süßes Blut… Weil…diese Nacht gerade erst begonnen hat…